


Steady Hands

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shaving, Short & Sweet, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I’m not shaving, Nines.” Gavin stated, blatantly ignoring the look of disdain Nines sent his way.“Why not? You’d look good with a clean shave.”





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful prompt from Will.B.Loved! I hope this isn't too shabby, love!!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Gavin, please, this night is vital for the DPD’s funding. You have to at least _try_.”

The detective merely grumbled, barging past Nines into their bathroom, styling his hair in the mirror. Somehow, Nines had managed to get his unkempt husband into a green button down and slim-fitting black pants that cut off just below the man's ankles. The shirt fit snuggly across his chest, accentuating the muscles of his arms – and it took a great deal of self control for Nines not to rip it straight back off again.

“I’m not shaving, Nines.” Gavin stated, blatantly ignoring the look of disdain Nines sent his way.

“Why not? You’d look good with a clean shave.” Nines came to stand behind the man, arms snaking around his waist and resting his chin on Gavin's shoulder. They met eyes in the mirror, Gavin slumping his arms back down and gripping the edge of the sink.

“ _Because_ ,” he gritted out, “I’m not going to this stupid event with fuckin' cuts all on my face!”

That made sense, Nines realised. Gavin did tend to catch himself with his razor more often than not. How had he never noticed before?

Nevertheless, Nines still believed that Gavin would look much more ‘presentable’ clean-shaven and dressed well. Turning his face to nose at Gavin's cheek, stubble rubbing his skin in the most wonderful way, Nines smiled as an idea formed in his head.

Gavin shot him an inquisitive look when he reached an arm into the cabinet by the sink, pulling out shaving cream and Gavin's razor. Still, Nines didn’t say anything. Instead, he guided Gavin to sit on the edge of the bathtub, soaking a flannel in warm water before dabbing it across the man's face.

“Nines, wha-"

Nines shushes Gavin, pressing a finger over his lips with a reassuring smile. He then turned back to the sink, rinsing the razor and squirting a generous amount of shaving cream onto his palm. Working the cream to a foam-like texture, Nines stood in front of Gavin.

Hooking a finger under the man’s chin, he tilted Gavin's head until he was looking up at him. Satisfied, Nines began carefully smoothing the cream along the man's growing beard – occasionally meeting Gavin's curious gaze. The man didn’t try to stop him, hands on his lap and tapping his thigh to an unfamiliar beat.

After rinsing his hands, Nines grabs the razor. Gavin eyes him, watching as he brings the blade down to meet his skin and scrape along it in a careful downwards motion. Behind, a clean strip of tanned skin is left. Nines smiles.

He continues this action – taking extra care to not press too firmly, in fear of harming Gavin.

His husband sits quietly throughout the whole process, shallow breaths ghosting over Nines’ face whenever he leans in. He makes no snide remarks. Nor does he attempt to push him away.

Nines takes that as a positive sign.

It doesn’t take long for him to finish, placing the razor in the water and swapping it for the flannel. He squeezes any excess water from the material before running it over Gavin's smooth skin, removing any remaining cream. When he's done, he meets Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin's looking at him in a mixture of, what Nines recognises as, curiosity and surprise. Briefly, the android worries he shouldn’t have done that – should have just let Gavin shave himself and stayed out of it – but then the man breaks into a fond smile and chuckles.

“I don't deserve you.”

Nines clicks his tongue, dumping the damp flannel over the side of the sink and taking Gavin's face in his hand – revelling at the new feeling of soft skin under his fingertips. “You deserve me and so much more.”

Gavin doesn’t respond, only humming in a way that tells Nines absolutely nothing. However, from experience, he takes it as Gavin's way of disagreeing with him. Which he can't have.

Tilting his husband's head up again, Nines captures his lips in a chaste kiss – the analysis of shaving cream blending with the usual combination of coffee and nicotine. Gavin makes a sound of approval, tongue darting out to meet Nines' as he wraps hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

When they separate, Gavin’s cheeks are flushed a pale pink. Nines smirks, brushing a thumb over the prominent bones under his eyes and packing the tip of his nose – laughing when Gavin smacks him away with a deeper blush. They stay there, in each other's presence, until Nines remembers that they still have the DPD charity fundraiser to attend.

As he leaves the bathroom, casting a look over his shoulder at the man walking behind him, Nines realises that (without the rough stubble covering his jaw) Gavin looks like a whole new man. Though, still just as attractive – if not, maybe more so.

He'll have to stick by the man's side for the rest of the night, as a reminder for any wandering eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I, personally, am disappointed with the finished result of this but I just wanted to write something short and sweet before I slept so...I guess this is it? xD
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
